darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sp3ctr3EX/Dark X Momo
The sun shined bright in the blue clear sky, not even a cloud was seen above, on the ground a person was training new moves with his sword, this person was Connor Harss, also known as Dark Harss, a young man with blue eyes and medium length black hair wearing a black trench coat with blue marks on each side and black pants, the current Death elemental. On the side, watching the Death elemental’s training were a blue wolf anthro, a dragon anthro, a girl with long white hair and a man with a faux hawk, they were respectively, Sylvan or Sub for short, Wisp, Momo, and Max. “You got to admit, nobody can use a sword like Dark can.” Max spoke to no one in particular. “True, although I am pretty sure I could beat him in a sparring session.” Sub said quite confident of himself. “Nah man. Just look at those swift and precise moves. Dark’s got it.” “I agree Max.” Momo said. “Dark has a way with the sword like no one else.” The tone of her voice enthusiastic as she witnesses Dark perform another move. Then, at that moment, an idea sprung to life in Momo’s mind, if Dark could teach her some special moves, she would be a much better and capable sword user. “Hey Dark!” She called out loud to him, just to see him stop and turn around in her direction. “You think you can teach me some of those moves?” “Sure! Whenever you want Momo!” He called back to her. “Okay guys wish me luck because here I go.” She said to Max, Wisp and Sub as she went to meet Dark for some teachings. “Hey guys I think we should leave the lovebirds alone, wouldn’t you say?” Sub asks looking at Max and Wisp. “Yeah I get ya, it seems they deserve some quality time together.” Max said as he looked at Momo and Dark, the swordsman giving some tips on new sword moves. Max smiled at this. “Alright then.” He said as the trio went back to meet the rest of the Elemental group as both Death and Mind elemental continued their practice. Time went by as the sun started setting on the horizon and the teachings Dark gave Momo left her exhausted. “Well Momo what do you think? Now you can use those new moves I teached you.” Dark said while he looked down at Momo, she was sitting on a rock. “Its great Dark… Thank you for the training…” “But I can see you are quite tired Momo, why don’t we go back to the others? Its almost night and I don’t want anyone to get worried about us.” “Alright Dark.” Momo said as she tried to get up, her legs shaking as she did. Dark however noticed this and couldn’t help asking. “Hey Momo, are you alright? Your legs are shaking. Is there something wrong?” “Yeah… I’m too tired I guess, that training took alot of energy off me.” Dark stood there for some seconds before coming up with an idea. “I know Momo, if you are too tired to walk and your legs are shaking that badly maybe I could take you on my back.” “Are you sure Dark?” Momo asked worringly as she looked at the Death elemental. “Absolutely, I still have enough energy and strenght to take you, don’t worry about it. So what do you say?” “Alright then.” Momo said happily. “Okay, come on, I will give you a ride.” Dark then crouched down next to Momo as she got on his back. Her nice sizeable boobs squishing against his back as both blushed. “Hmm… Yeah… Momo… Hm… Let’s go.” Dark said somewhat embarassed as he started walking with the Mind elemental on his back. The two travelled through some woods for quite some time before Dark started feeling tired, still with no sign of the rest of the group, both started feeling nervous. “Are you sure this is the way Dark?” Momo asked. “Yes Im sure, the way back is definetly in a straight line.” Dark said breathing hard. Momo noticed Dark’s heavy breathing. “Hey Dark… Maybe you should take a rest, besides Im better already, Im not tired and can walk.” Dark decided it was the best thing to do since he was tired taking Momo on his back. “Yeah I Think its best if we take a break.” He said still breathing heavily as he crouched down and felt Momo get off of his back. Dark leaned against a tree while Momo sitted on the ground. “Hey Dark…” Momo started. “Thank you for taking me, it… Hmm… Was very nice of you… You are a good, no… A great friend…” “Oh, thanks Momo that's nice of you.” Momo made a slight frown as she didn't got what she wanted from Dark and tried again. “You know Dark, maybe even more than a friend…” Dark looked funny at Momo and just said. “Thats nice of you Momo.” Still didn't work, Momo tried once more. “Its just that… I like you… Very very much Dark…” “I like you alot too Momo, you are a great friend.” He said smiling still oblivious like the dumbass he is to Momo's actual feelings. Momo had enough and was quite mad at Dark not figuring out that she actually loved him. “Damn it Dark you are really oblivious aren't you!?” She said as she got up. Dark looked at her confused. “What? What do you mean Momo?” Momo couldn't take it anymore. “You are such a nincompoop Dark!!” She screamed as she ran away from him, feeling hurt. “Momo wait!” Dark ran after Momo through the forest, she was fast but so was he, they continued running for a while until Momo started getting tired and losing speed, Dark however was right behind her and still keeping up the pace, he stretched his hand and was able to grasp Momo’s left arm. “Dark let go- Aah!” Momo turned around right after Dark got ahold of her, unfortunately for the Death elemental he didn’t noticed a rock by his right foot and tripped, taking Momo to the ground along with him. “Oof!” Dark opened his eyes to meet Momo’s, she was blushing for some reason, only after a few seconds is that he noticed that he fell on top of her, and had one of his hands on her chest, he immediately blushed too at the sudden realization and took his hand away. “Holy shit! I’m sorry Momo! I didn’t mean to touch your boobs I swear! Please don’t ha-” But before Dark could finish he was slapped by the Mind element, hard. “Shut up Connor!” Momo said as she looked away somewhat angry at Dark. “Momo, I didn’t mean to, it was an accident.” Dark said while rubbing his red left cheek. “You are really dense aren’t you Connor?” Momo said frustrated as she walked away from the Death elemental. “Hey Momo wait!” Dark said before running and getting in front of her to stop the Mind elemental from walking any further. “What do you mean by being really dense? I’m trying to understand your logic here Momo.” “THE LOGIC IS THAT I LOVE YOU CONNOR AND YOU ARE JUST TOO OBLIVIOUS TO NOTICE MY FEELINGS!” Momo screamed at the top of her lungs frustrated, only then she actually understood what she had said, and put her hands over her mouth in shock. Dark just stood there looking at Momo with wide eyes as he processed what he had just heard the Mind elemental say. “What?” Dark said still surprised at what he just heard from Momo. “You are such a nincompoop Dark.” Momo said while blushing and looking at the ground. “…” Dark just stood there looking at Momo in silence and then within seconds, he gave her a deep kiss, Momo’s eyes widening before she gave in and felt her body relax, the passion Dark was giving from that kiss making her feel warm as she kissed him back, all the while Darks body closed in, her breasts squishing against his chest, and finally, after a few minutes, they broke up the kiss. “I love you Connor…” Momo said in a low sweet voice while looking at Darks eyes. “I love you too Momo.” Dark said back to her in the same voice tone before hugging her passionetly. Their hug was cut short as some bushes started moving and making noise before an anthropomorphic grey-ish brown furred bunny and an anthropomorphic grey tabby cat appeared behind the bushes. Dark and Momo quickly broke the hug and looked at the new arrivals, Hugh and Mira. “There you are! We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Mira said loudly. “We were worried, where were you two?” Hugh asks. “Hmm… We… Were… Hmmm…” Momo starts before Dark picks up. “We… Were coming back to you guys… We got just a little lost and were resting a bit, just that.” “Exactly!” Momo agreed with Dark. “Thank goodness you found us… And that I had Dark with me.” She said that last part lowly so only Dark could hear it which caused him to blush a little, though unnoticeable to the two anthros. “Well then, come on, its already night and cold, I dont want to stay outside here any longer.” Mira said while she turned around and started walking. Hugh gives a friendly smile before signaling Dark and Momo to follow them, turning around and following Mira. Dark and Momo start walking behind them, Dark getting closer and closer to Momo before whispering. “Hope you enjoyed that ride Momo.” “Oh I did Connor… I indeed did.” Momo whispers back before leaning her head on his shoulder while they walk. Category:Blog posts